Change
by kenstoy
Summary: Sakura vuelve de una misión destrozada emocionalmente por el cambio sufrido por un jutsu, preocupada por la reacción de Naruto. Narusaku. Es un experimento y no es yaoi. Pero juega con los sentimientos de Sakura antes de su boda preocupada de ser abandonada.


**Perdonad por la breve introducción pero necesito aclarar conceptos antes de que me matéis. Primero no soy para nada homofobo si es verdad que no soy gay no le veo ningun problema en serlo se es gay o no se es es así de simple desde mi punto de vista. Cada uno nace como nace y no hay nada de malo en ello. Tampoco tengo nada contra el cambio de género pero solo pido de imaginaros una situación donde no se desea que ocurra el impacto que debe tener. Mi mensaje para los que si les ven un problema es volved a la edad de piedra trogloditas. Por eso me gustaría aclarar que esto no es yaoi y viendo como naruto es claramente hetero y sakura tambien lo es he decidido escribir este fic en una situación particular donde ella sigue deseando profundamente a Naruto pero hay un claro problema para ellos que intentaran adaptarse o no dando decidiendo las barreras de su amor. Es complicado por lo que espero no defraudaros.**

' Cuando llegara Sakura-chan de la misión? La hecho mucho de menos... llevamos como un mes sin vernos ya... jodida Obaa-chan se la tenía que llevar justo cuando le pido matrimonio...' se queja un Naruto desconsolado por la falta de su prometida. Parecía que la Hokage hubiese esperado ese momento para ir a realizar una misión a la afueras de Konoha con Sakura y Shizune días después de su pedida de mano. El pensaba regocijarse delante de toda Konoha por haber conseguido por fin la chica de sus sueños. Bueno en realidad todos sabían de su relación con la pelirosa pero el se quería jactar de su ahora prometida cual pavo real. Los dos años de relación habian sido un sueño hecho realidad para Naruto y parecía que desde que ella acepto finalmente una cita con el nadie ni nada le podía borrar esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin duda habían tenidos sus más y sus menos por el temperamento de ella y la infantilidad de Naruto pero nada amenazaba la relación de estos dos enamorados. Bueno al menos hasta ahora.

Una semana después por fin habia llegado Tsunade con sus aprendices por lo que cuando Naruto escucho la noticia por parte de Kakashi-sensei fue corriendo hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

'' Tsunade-sama. Ha llegado Naruto. Le digo que pase o mejor que vuelva mas tarde?''

Suspira una Hokage frustada. Esperaba más tiempo para darle la noticia al rubio y pensar un plan pero ya no quedaba otra de todas maneras Sakura estaba ahí por lo que sería más creíble la explicación '' No,no. Dile que pase. Esta bien ''

'' Hola Obaa-chan que tal la misión ? Shizune-neechan que tal? Por fin habéis vuelto!''

'' Por fin estamos en casa Naruto-kun'' Sonrie Shizune al ninja hiperactivo feliz de verlo. Era como un hermano pequeño para ella.

'' Me alegro mucho, las echaba de menos. Por cierto hablando de echar de menos a las personas. Sabéis donde esta mi preciosa prometida? La he buscado como un loco y nada. Por eso he venido corriendo porque tampoco esta en el hospital trabajando'' Sonriendo como un bobo. Aunque se pavonee sigue poniendose un poco rojo de vergüenza. Causaba dos tipos de pensamientos en las personas. '' Adorable'' por parte de las chicas y '' Que pesado'' por partes de los chicos.

'' Tenemos que hablar Naruto. Es serio'' Habla Tsunade con una voz seria preocupando al rubio.

'' Paso algo Baa-chan? No me digas que le ha pasado algo a Sakura-chan?'' Levanta un poco la voz cada vez mas preocupado.

'' Naruto tranquilo, es serio pero no le ha pasado nada ella esta bien la tienes delante'' Genial pensó ella como si el idiota lo fuese a entender. Se reprochaba mentalmente.

'' Que dices baa-chan solo estas tu, shizune y el tío este que ni ha abierto la boca. Que no sé ni que pinta aqui''

'' Naruto soy yo. Soy Sakura'' Hablaba un chico del pelo rosado corto con una gran frente y un sello en él.

'' Qué? Sakura-chan eras tu, menos mal. Me había preocupado joder'' Desconcertado un poco mientras regañaba a la Hokage con un tono infantil.

'' NA-RU-TO! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que hables con respeto a Shishou'' Grita el rosado furibundo al rubio.

'' Perdona Sakura-chan perdona, perdona'' Se asusta apartandose un poco de la chica. '' Pero deshaz la transformación Sakura-chan te echaba mucho de menos quiero verte ya'' Se hizo el silencio. La tensión se podia cortar en el momento y él sin entender el porque de aquel ambiente decidió preguntar. '' Que esta pasando?''

'' Naruto por ahora no puede ser... Ella ha sido atrapada en el medio de una pelea, hace una semana, con un jutsu prohibido y no puede volver a como era antes hasta que descubramos el como. Hemos intentado localizar al usuario pero no lo hemos encontrado por lo que hemos decidido volver y buscar entre los pergaminos para una solución mientras enviamos a anbus para encontrarlo'' Explica la Hokage esperando el grito de exasperación del niñato.

'' AHHHHH?'' Grita incrédulo el chaval '' Baa-chan si es una broma no tiene gracia'' hace una pausa esperando que le confirmasen que era todo una tomadura de pelo pero nadie desmintió nada. Se exasperó mas, preocupandose por ella '' Pero entonces si es grave Baa-chan. Sakura-chan estas bien te duele? No te preocupes yo estoy aquí para ti, no mejor aún, voy a buscar al cabronazo y romperle todos los huesos hasta que deshaga las transformación''

El rosado sonreía con ternura viendo como en ningún momento se asqueaba de ella por el cambio de sexo repentino sino que la abrazaba buscandole soluciones sin apartarse de ella preocupado solamente por su bienestar. ' Tanto me ama el cabeza hueca...' Ella sonreía liberandose mínimamente del peso emocional que soportaba. La boda estaba cada vez mas cerca y ella se preocupaba de un rechazo inmediato por parte de su prometido o mil paranoias que surcaban su mente. '' Naruto estoy bien no me duele nada y por buscar no te preocupes, ya han asignado a gente especializada para rastrear, además me gustaría que estuvieses conmigo''

'' Por supuesto Sakura-chan no te preocupes yo te cuidare en todo momento'' Aseguraba Naruto sintiendose culpable por no haber estado a su lado evitando esta situación.

''No estoy enferma Naruto, solo quiero que estes conmigo'' Estaba claro que era un gran impacto emocional para ella no era una simple transformación era algo que podría ser permanente. Ese pensamiento le aterraba. Si no encontraban una solución todos sus planes con el chico iban a matrimonio, no le hizo recordar una cosa que le preocupaba a ella e intentaba evitar el pensamiento sobre ello a toda costa. Su vida sexual era muy animada o como diría Ino parecen,dos conejos todo el día con lo mismo. Habían sido encontrados una que otra ocasion en la calle realizando cualquier fantasía que se proponían. Los vecinos se quejaban todos los días con la Hokage reclamando por ruidos insorpotables a todas horas. Los dos tenían una líbido enorme y esta situación iba causar muchos problemas.

'' Tened cuidado entonces si se siente mal o algo raro surge venid inmediatamente para revisarla''

Una vez regresado a casa con un rubio comentandole todo el que había echo en el mes de lejanía y remarcando cada dos segundos lo mucho que la había echado de menos ella decidio tomarse una ducha mientras el prometido habia ido a comprar comida. En realidad no era mas que una excusa para alejarse de el en esos instantes. No se habían cogido de la mano en todo el trayecto cosa que ella noto desde el primer momento. Eso simplemente aumentaba su inseguridad sobre su condicion y la aceptacion de Naruto.

Ella no quería verse en un espejo evitando confrontar la situacion como si eso lo hiciese menos real. Ya se había mirado a uno pero apartó la vista rapidamente. Pero ahora era de primera importancia confirmar cuan grande era el cambio. La altura era la misma tenia el pelo rosa y la amplia frente parecia que de eso no se iba a librar por mucho que cambiese. Reía divertida. Ahora ese aspecto no le molestaba en lo absoluto es mas le estaba empezando a gustar viendo como su rubio hiperactivo la alaba por ese aspecto cada vez que podia.

Se desnudo lentamente pasando la mano temblorosa por todo su cuerpo cuando llego a la parte donde ella más temía. Vio su pene y le parecía todo tan irreal pero ahí estaba si estaba ocurriendo y lo sentía era suyo. Lentamente se sento en el suelo llorando maldiciendo al cabronazo que había decidido usar ese jutsu en ella.

Lloró desconsoladamente preocupando a un rubio que entró en casa escuchando los sollozos ,tirando la bolsa al suelo y corriendo hacía la fuente de ellos. Cuando abrio la puerta vio al rosado de rodillas abrasandose y el le abrazo sin dudarlo. La necesitaba y el se reganaba mentalmente por abandonarla otra vez.'' Sakura-chan no te preocupes te juro que todo se arreglara es una promesa y yo no falto a mi palabra no es verdad?'' la apretaba contra su pecho desperado por ayudarla.

'' Naruto... lo siento mucho, mucho'' respirando con dificultad, agarrando con fuerza su chaqueta por la espalda.

'' Sakura-chan nada es tu culpa. Así que no te preocupes ya veras todo va ir genial. Ademas no vas a estar triste todo el día no? Ya mismo tenemos la boda dentro de tres meses y tenemos que arreglar un montón de cosas. Se supone que este es un momento magico para los dos. '' Ese comentario le cayó como un jarrón de agua fría. Ella ya lo sabía pero eso le había desconcertado por completo.

'' Naruto y si no vuelvo?'' Iba a replicar el chico pero ella no le dejo interrumpir. '' No nos vamos a poder casar, no vamos a tener hijos. Te voy a dar asco y no voy a '' El no podía aguantar más y levantó la voz.

'' SAKURA-CHAN'' ella lo miraba perpleja jamás la habría tratado con dureza pero se sorprendió aun más con vió que el estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. '' No quiero que pienses nunca más así. Todo se va a arreglar. Yo te amo asi que ni bromees con que me vas a dar asco. Es raro esta situación,vale , pero todo se va a arreglar ya lo veras. Recuerdas? En la salud y en la enfermedad, en los buenos y malos momentos.''

Sonreía un poco viendo como se hacía fuerte por ambos. El es el amor de su vida. De eso estaba segura. '' Naruto todavía no nos hemos casado'' reía sobre su pecho.

'' Meh Sakura-chan eso es una formalidad solo. Yo ya soy tuyo desde que tenía cinco años''

'' Te amo Naruto'' dando la primera muestra de afecto desde su vuelta. Mentalmente se preocupó de lo que iba a pasar si siquiera el iba a responder pero se calmo cuando puso su cabeza sobre la suya y la correspondió '' Yo tambien te amo Uzumaki Sakura''

 **Bueno no es un one-shot había pensado hacer varios capitulos pero es un experimento así que si os ha gustado porfavor hacedmelo saber para poder seguir escribiendo.**


End file.
